Ask Miroku!
by Mylie
Summary: What happens when Miroku hosts his very own talkshow? Will he be able to solve conflicts for others? Or will his advice turn best friends into enemies? (AN) This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it!
1. Default Chapter

Well this fanfic is dedicated to all those times when Miroku is wise and helps Inuyasha with his "relationship" problems.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. 

**Ask Miroku!**

A neon sign flashes above the audience and they start clapping wildly. A young man with a short ponytail walks onstage beaming and waving to the crowd. In the centre of the stage are three large seemingly overstuffed chairs. The young man went and sat one of the chairs and yelled out to the crowd "Welcome one and all to Ask Miroku! Today our special guests are two very close friends, so please welcome Kagome and Inuyasha!" The crowd once again started to clap wildly as Kagome walked onstage dragging Inuyasha behind her. "This is what the surprise is? I thought you were taking me to buy some Ramen noodles!" 

Miroku smiled knowingly at Inuyasha. He knew that Kagome would have to trick him into coming here but using the Ramen noodle trick would just leave Inuyasha cranky for the rest of the day. 

Inuyasha pouted and sat down brooding while Kagome just smiled and waved to the crowd.

"Now Kagome, you've been telling me in some of the letters you sent me that Inuyasha is being a little overprotective is that right?"

"Overprotective! You've been sending letters to him about me?!?" 

"Uh well I um.." Kagome trailed off then started to get angry. "Well I wouldn't have to send these letters to Miroku unless there was a reason not to! I mean look at how you and Kouga fight!"

"What! You'd rather hang around that mangy wolf! You'd pick him over me!?!" 

The audience stared at Inuyasha and Kagome with wide eyes. Well mostly Inuyasha hence the fact of dog ears.

Miroku stepped forward between them. "Well I can definitely see that we have a problem here. So why don't we all calm down and talk reasonably?"

Kagome nodded and sat down in a huff while Inuyasha glared at Miroku until Kagome jerked him down onto his chair.

"So Kagome, you seem to think that Inuyasha is overprotective. Why do you think that is?" 

"Well for one, Inuyasha never lets me talk with Kouga, all they ever do is argue."

"That's not true!" 

"Yes it is Inuyasha and you know it! Don't deny the truth!"

"I'm not denying the truth! I'm telling it!"

Miroku shook his head and sighed. These two need a quick break, and so did he. He stood up and faced the audience and yelled out "We'll be back after these messages!" 

Well I know this chapter is very short but I'm getting a little sleepy Anyway the next chapter will be up very soon!


	2. After the commercial

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I do not own Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own this fanfic!

Ask Miroku 

By: Suyuiri

==================================================================

"And now we are back on Ask Miroku with our special guests Kagome and Inuyasha!"

During the commercial break, Kagome and Inuyasha had calmed down. Kagome sat on the overstuffed chair with her back turned towards Inuyasha while Inuyasha sat cross-legged on the floor because his claws had punctured holes into his chair. 

"Well now that you two have calmed down, I have a little exercise for you two to do." Miroku stood up with a bunch of signs held behind his back. Inuyasha looked baffled but nodded his head in agreement. Miroku gave a tiny sigh of relief because Inuyasha had agreed. "Ok. In this exercise, I will hold up a sign and you have to tell me what you see." Miroku held up a sign to Inuyasha. "Now Inuyasha, what do you see in this picture?" 

Inuyasha stared at the picture for a moment. "Well all I can say is that the artist is terrible. Even I can paint something better than this inkblob!" 

"Oh Inuyasha! It's not supposed to really look like anything! It's your interpretation of what the picture looks like!" Kagome explained.

"Oh! Well then, I think that the picture is..." Inuyasha scratched his head for a second "I think the picture is of Kouga kidnapping Kagome!" Miroku sighed "Well that is an interesting way of looking at it." Miroku held up a different picture. "Kagome, what does this picture look like to you?" Kagome tilted her head to one side thinking then replied "I think it looks like Inuyasha arguing with Kouga while I try to make them stop." 

"Uh well that is also an interesting way of looking at the picture." Well it seems my two friends have more of a problem then I thought. I definitely think that it will take more then one episode to solve their problems. Oh well, it is more stress for me but maybe the show ratings will go up! Miroku grinned at this then out loud said "We're running out of time so it seems that my two friends will have to come back for another episode!" The neon sign blinked on again and the audience clapped and cheered.

Now backstage, Inuyasha glared at Miroku and hissed to Kagome "We have to come back for another episode!" 

"Oh Inuyasha we're doing this for us! Don't you care about me?"

Inuyasha stammered "W-w-well of course I care about you!" There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. "Um Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Now can we go get some Ramen noodles?"

Kagome laughed and replied "Well ok. But you have to promise to come back for the next episode ok?"

Miroku grinned to himself and thought "Well maybe they won't fight anymore. Inuyasha seems to have calmed down…."

"What! Are you bribing me?"

"Hey! Why are you getting so angry all of a sudden! I though you wanted some Ramen noodles!"

"Well I guess I was wrong. Inuyasha hasn't calmed down at all." Miroku shook his head then walked off to his dressing room.

=================================================================

Well this is chapter 2 hope you like it! I'll add the next chapter soon!


	3. The Dressing Room

Ahhh! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! My computer kept breaking down and whenever I started to write another part of my story it broke down again! (And no I am not making this up!) And so I hope that my computer has been fixed for the final time! Anyway, onto the story! Er.. actually it would be the disclaimer first. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; only in my dreams!

Ask Miroku!

By: Sayuiri

===============================================================

Miroku sat sighing in his dressing room trying to figure out what to do with Inuyasha and Kagome. _They've known each other even before I've known them. Yet they just can't seem to get along. _He chuckled quietly. _Except for those very few "tender" moments which as I recall didn't last very long...._

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in!"

A ball of orange fur burst into the room and bounced onto Miroku. "Hi Miroku! How's everything going with Kagome and Inuyasha?" Shippou said.

Miroku at that moment was shocked to find Shippou in his dressing room. It took him a moment to recover from his shock. "Shippou! What are you doing here? Kaede was supposed to be looking after you! She'll be worried!"

"Well I umm...heh..."

"You umm what?!?!"

"Well umm I er slipped something into her tea..heh..heh" Shippou trailed off nervously.

"You WHAT!?!?" Shippou flinched from Miroku's outburst.

"What did you put in her tea Shippou? Did you poison her? Kill her? Make her fatally ill?"

"No. No! I just put a drop of a sleeping potion into her tea that's all! I didn't poison, kill or maker her fatally ill! I just gave her a drop of sleeping potion! Sleeping! That's all!

Miroku sighed in relief. "Well if it's only a drop it shouldn't do much harm. But I have to wonder, why go such lengths just to come here Shippou?"

"Well I heard that you started a talkshow and Inuyasha and Kagome were your special guests. Well, I wanted to help you solve Kagome and Inuyasha's problem!"

_Shippou went though alot of trouble to get here to talk to me but I'm not sure if I should let him on the show. He is a fox demon after all and he looks more like a fox and less like a human._

"Well Shippou, grateful that you wish to help but.."

"But what Miroku? What's wrong?" Shippou looked up at Miroku sadly with big round eyes.

"Why do I always feel guilty when he does that?" Miroku sighed to himself.

"Well Shippou, I guess I can let you onto the show but you have to stuff your tail into your pants so no one will know you're a fox demon. Everyone already stares at Inuyasha, especially the fan girls when they should be staring at me..."

Shippou smiled. "Yay! I get to be on Miroku's talkshow! Oh and what was that last thing to said Miroku?"

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all! You must be hearing things Shippou heh."

"Yeah suuuure..." Shippou rolled his eyes.

"Hey well you have to respect me! I _am _the host you know! And I can decide who goes on the show and who doesn't!"

Shippou bowed and apologized "Yes of course Miroku! I'm sorry! I won't disrespect you! No sir!"

"Well that's good then. You better go back to Kaede now and tell her what you're doing tomorrow. And also apologize to her for putting the sleeping potion in her tea."

"Yes Miroku! I'll be good and I'll tell her what I'm doing tomorrow! And I'll apologize! Oh thank you Miroku! Thank you!"

Shippou ran out of Miroku's dressing room and down the hall.

_Well I've made on demon happy, maybe I can make another one happy too._

Miroku got up and stretched. Then suddenly remembered something. "Oh no! I have to tell my producer that I'll have another person on the show tomorrow!" And so Miroku ran out of his dressing room and down the long twisting hall that led to his producer's office.

===============================================================Well This is chapter 3! Hope ya like it! Oh and don't forget to R&R


End file.
